Te odio por hacerme amarte
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic
1. Un extraño en Collinwood

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** Estuve leyendo mucha fanfiction sobre la relación entre Carolyn y Barnabas, y debo decir que me encantan (Aunque la verdad, me gusta incluso más Barnalia, pero eso es para otro día). Bueno, el fic comienza cuando Barnabas llega a Collinwood. En esta historia, Victoria no existe y el problema con Angelique será pasado a segundo plano, todavía no sé si de verdad lo incluiré… Sin más, bueno, disfruten el primer capítulo.

**Capítulo 1: Un extraño en Collinwood**

Siempre me sentí rara. Nunca fui normal. No desde el día en que me volví inmortal. No desde el día en que me convertí en mujer lobo. Crecí con esa maldición y nadie la había descubierto. No mi madre, no mi primo, ni mi tío, nadie lo sabía. Siempre escapo al bosque cerca de casa cuando sucede. Cuando era más pequeña, solía ir a la escuela como cualquier persona, pero jamás hice amigos. Ahora vivo en Collinwood, el lugar perfecto para aislarse. Aislarse del horrible mundo en el que vivo. La vida es bastante fácil aquí. Sólo pongo música en mi walkman y me pierdo del mundo.

Aquella noche, una noche sin luna llena por suerte, me sentía extraña. Como si sintiera que algo importante iba a suceder. Fue la misma noche en la que él llegó a Collinwood. David y yo estábamos en la sala, cerca del fuego, distrayéndonos. Yo leía una revista, tendida en el sofá y David jugaba con sus dinosaurios de plástico. Cada tanto miraba a mi primo jugar. Él está loco. Bueno, no sé si loco, pero se la pasa diciendo que su mamá lo visita. Fuera de eso, es un niño bastante normal. A veces peleamos, pero siempre es por estupideces.

Y así de la nada, Willie entró, sacándome de mis pensamientos, acompañado de un desconocido. El hombre llevaba ropas antiguas, como de hace doscientos años. Sin embargo, el desconocido era bastante interesante. Era un hombre adulto, de unos cuarenta y cinco años. Sus cabellos, así como sus ojos, eran negro azabache. Su piel parecía estar hecha de nieve, tanto por la suavidad como por el frío que transmitía. El hombre tenía una forma rara de hablar, además de que hablaba como si hubiera estado aquí por mucho tiempo, siendo que jamás lo había visto en Collinwood antes.

No obstante, también lo encontraba bastante familiar. No comprendí bien, hasta que él se paró delante del cuadro que había sobre la chimenea. David señaló el cuadro y me dijo:

-Carolyn, mira.

Mis ojos viajaron desde el extraño hasta el cuadro y volvieron. Llegué a la conclusión de que eran iguales, pero eso era imposible. Mamá me había contado sobre el hombre de la pintura. Era mi tío lejano, Barnabas Collins. ¿Pero qué demonios haría Barnabas Collins aquí? Y en eso, él me dirigió la palabra por primera vez.

-¿Se les permite a las mujeres de la noche andar por la sala?

Levanté mi ceja en desaprobación inmediatamente ¿Acaso acababa de llamarme mujerzuela? Este hombre comenzaba a desagradarme. Obviamente la primera impresión no había sido para nada buena.

-¿Estás viajado o algo?- le dije.

-Trataron de mandarme de viaje, querida. No funcionó- fue todo lo que él respondió. Era claro que sarcásticamente, le había preguntado si estaba drogado pero él no lo había entendido. Sólo le dediqué una mirada de incomodidad.

-Mi nombre es Barnabas Collins- dijo él.

-Yo soy David Collins ¿Acaso somos…? –contestó David.

-¿Familiares? Distantes, se podría decir- aclaró él, tendiéndole la mano a David. De repente, a nuestras espaldas, se oyó un grito:

-¡Niños! ¡Aléjense de ese hombre!- mi mamá se acercó a nosotros, parándose de frente al tal Barnabas -¿Quién es él?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, acaba de llegar- contesté –Y estoy bastante segura de que me llamó prostituta. – Pude notar la mirada de desaprobación del tal "Barnabas".

-Bueno, váyanse a la cama los dos- ordenó mamá –Yo hablare con este hombre. Y así, me retiré de la sala, dándole una última mirada al extraño.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, me tendí en la cama y cerré los ojos. Suspiré preocupada, pues de repente se me vino a la mente, que sólo faltaban tres semanas para la luna llena. Rodé en la cama y me apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, tratando de olvidar mi horrible condición.

"¿Se les permite a las mujeres de la noche andar por la sala?" se me vino a la mente lo que él había dicho. ¡Qué hombre exagerado! ¡Así se visten todas las chicas de mi edad! Sin pensar en lo desagradable que era el extraño que acababa de conocer.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2:** Bueno, ese es el comienzo. Si quieren, denme ideas para continuar o lo que les gustaría que pasaría.

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan**


	2. Mirada incómoda

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: **Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, al menos recibí una review por el primer capítulo, muchas gracias **Karma's Slave**. Espero que la historia siga gustando...

**Capítulo 2: Mirada incómoda**

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajé a desayunar, de mal humor como siempre, descubrí que, en la punta de la mesa, el señor Barnabas Collins estaba desayunando con la familia. Me senté en el único lugar que estaba libre, a su izquierda. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero fue el único que notó mi presencia.

Sin embargo, no le di mucha importancia. Me serví un poco de yogurt y mordisqueé una tostada, mientras miraba una revista que tenía un artículo sobre Alice Cooper. Cuando acabé de leerlo, cerré la revista y miré a mi familia. La aburrida familia Collins.

Mamá comía tostadas con té, David tomaba leche con cereales mientras leía un comic de superhéroes, el tío Roger leía su diario con el café usual y Julia le echaba algo de licor a su taza. Todos actuaban normal, preocupados sólo en su mundo. Igual que siempre. Aburrida, suspiré y torcí la cabeza en dirección a Barnabas; quien, para mi sorpresa, estaba observandome fijamente. Sus ojos negros me contemplaban con curiosidad, pero en silencio, sin decir nada. Con rapidez, miré hacia otra parte, haciendo como que nada había sucedido, pero todavía sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿La noche anterior entró diciéndome mujerzuela y ahora me observaba? Un momento, ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que me mirara? Suspiré un poco antes de darle una mirada amenazadora. No obstante, él no se movió. Sus ojos seguían mirándome, su expresión no había cambiado.

"¿Qué ves, estúpido?" dije, sin ocultar mi desagrado. Su rostro, al parecer tan duro como la roca, quedó inmóvil. Con sus oscuros labios, dijo tranquilamente:

"Eres interesante"

Entrecerré mis ojos y le di una mirada despectiva, volviendo a ocuparme de mí misma. Pero como me seguía mirando, quise largarme de allí lo más rápido que pudiera; así que finalicé mi desayuno y me retiré de la mesa sin hacer ruido. Como era de costumbre, ningún miembro de la familia notó que me iba. Subí las escaleras que se dirigían a mi cuarto y cuando estaba por abrir a puerta, sentí una mano helada sobre mi hombro. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal mientras me daba la vuelta para encontrarme con Barnabas.

"Señorita Carolyn" dijo, su voz era tan profunda, que me quedé muda por un segundo. Me asusté un poco al verlo allí, pues ni siquiera lo oí seguirme o estar cerca de mí. Sin embargo, fingí normalidad y contesté:

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Quisiera unas palabras con usted, si me lo permite" dijo Barnabas.

"¿Por qué hablas así de... correcto?" le pregunté, extrañada. El hombre levantó una ceja y contestó lentamente:

"Sólo es mi manera de hablar"

"Está bien, hablemos. ¿Qué tienes para decir?" le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

"Anoche, después de mi abrupta llegada, tuve una larga conversación con su madre. Ella me dijo que tuviera... cierto cuidado con las personas que viven bajo este techo. Con mi forma de... tratarlos."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A mi modo de hablarle a usted anoche cuando la conocí"

"Ah... cuando me llamaste prostituta" dije, finalmente, comprendiendo a lo que se refería "No te preocupes por eso"

Él asintió con la cabeza "Siento haberla molestado y espero no haber sido la razón por la cual se haya retirado tan temprano de la mesa del desayuno"

¿Cómo lo supo? Pues... era obvio que me retiré porque me sentía incómoda por él. Ni siquiera lo conocía y parecía que él se estaba metiendo en mi mente. Era un hombre muy interesante, muy guapo también... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto y...

"¿Señorita Carolyn?" su voz me interrumpió la línea de pensamiento y me quedé con los ojos bien abierto, observándolo.

"Lo siento, me distraje... mmm... no te preocupes... no me retiré por ti" traté de corregirme rápido, sin parecer tonta.

"Entonces creo que ya puedo retirarme, señorita Carolyn" Barnabas hizo una reverencia y se fue. Yo me metí en mi habitación, sólo para pensar en qué rayos había pasado.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2: Q**uería que quedara bien claro que Carolyn se siente muy incómoda alrededor de Barnabas, pero a él no parece importarle. Espero que les haya gustado… Gracias por entrar a este fic :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	3. Sin reflejo

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora**: Sí... dos reviews más... muchas gracias chicas Sonysnape y a Maricella. Bueno, sigo con esto... las cosas comenzaran a complicarse. :D

**Capítulo 3: Sin reflejo**

Cuando escuché que la puerta de la entrada se cerró y vi a mi mamá irse a trabajar en el Chevy, supe que era mi tiempo libre. Eran como las dos de la tarde, todos debían estar en sus respectivas habitaciones. La Dra. Hoffman seguramente estaba dormida después de sus tragos usuales, Roger se habría escapado con la señorita de turno y David debía estar viendo televisión. Salí de mi habitación con el radiograbador bajo el brazo y subí al tercer piso de la mansión. Los pasillos son muy oscuros allí, pues todos los cuartos están cerrados. Bueno, casi todos. Yo robé la llave de uno. Caminé exactamente trece habitaciones y me metí en ella. Encendí las luces del cuarto. A pesar de que fuera de día, no abrí las ventanas porque si lo hubiera hecho, mi mamá se hubiera enterado de que estuve allí. Se supone que esta es una de las habitaciones que se dejan cerradas para ahorrar en calefacción. Pero a mí me gustaba estar allí. Era el cuarto de baile, cubierto por todos sitios de espejos. Cerré la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y caminé hasta el fondo de la habitación.

En el suelo dejé el radiograbador y lo enchufé. Una canción de Alice Cooper comenzó a sonar y empecé a mover mi cuerpo al compás de este. Balanceé mi cuerpo de aquí para allá, sacudiendo mi cabello, moviendo mis brazos con gracia. Este era mi secreto oculto. A mí me gustaba bailar, mucho. Venía a este cuarto cada vez que podía. La canción cambió, era una de los Beatles, sonaba un poco más lenta. Estaba bailando de frente al espejo. Podía ver mi rostro. A veces me pregunto si mi rostro envejecerá... o si llegará a algún punto en el que dejaré de crecer. Pues, estoy segura de que no puedo morir. Un policía me disparó una vez mientras era un lobo. Dolió y mucho. Pero no morí. Dejé al policía escapar por compasión, pero si me hubiera agarrado en un mal día, estoy segura de que lo hubiera matado. De repente, un ruido a mis espaldas me heló las venas.

Sin darme vuelta, miré en el espejo. La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, pero en el reflejo de la habitación no vi a nadie más allí. Suspiré aliviada y me di la vuelta.

Una mano helada me tapó la boca, ahogando mi grito de sorpresa. Barnabas estaba en la habitación y me estaba tapando la boca con una mano y con la otra mano, me sostenía la parte de atrás de la cabeza para que no me moviera.

"Por favor, señorita Carolyn, no grite. No ha sido mi intención asustarla" dijo al fin, removiendo su mano de mi boca, pero sin quitar la que estaba detrás de mi cabeza.

"¿Barnabas? ¿Qué... demonios haces aquí?" le dije, sin poder desacelerar los latidos de mi corazón.

"Estaba caminando por la oscuridad del pasillo y escuché ruido en esta habitación. Como su madre me había comentado que estas habitaciones deberían de estar cerradas, entré a investigar quien estaba aquí. Resultó ser usted, señorita Carolyn"

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo entraste?" pregunté, avergonzada.

"Pues, hace varios minutos." Barnabas sonrió, mirándose los zapatos "Debo decir que baila muy bien." dijo él, su tono de voz se hizo más suave al final de su frase.

"¿Me viste bailar? Entonces... un momento" dije, cuando me di cuenta de algo que debería haber notado antes "Si entraste hace varios minutos, ¿Cómo es que no te he visto en el espe...?" No pude acabar mi frase cuando miré hacia mi izquierda, contemplando el espejo. Allí estaba yo y dónde se suponía que debía de estar Barnabas, no había nada. El espejo me reflejada a mí sola en la habitación. Comencé a hiperventilar mientras volvía a mirar a Barnabas aterrorizada "Entonces... eres... eres un..." no podía terminar la frase "¡Eres un...!" grité sin darme cuenta.

"Shhh" me calló él, poniendo otra vez su mano contra mi boca. Me condujo hacia atrás, hasta que me tuvo apresada contra la pared. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíble y, por más que estuviera terriblemente asustada, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos oscuros que me miraban. "Sí, soy un vampiro."

No sé cómo se vería mi rostro, pero estoy segura de que dejé de parpadear por algunos momentos. Barnabas lentamente fue quitando su mano de mi boca. "¿Vas a... morderme?" le pregunté asustada, olvidando el hecho de que no podía morir.

"No... jamás le haría daño. Su madre me lo hizo prometer. Además, aunque no lo hubiera prometido, no me atrevería a hacerle daño a usted." me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla

"¿A mí?" le pregunté como una idiota, pues tenerlo tan cerca me nublaba el pensamiento.

"Sí, quizás he pasado muy poco tiempo aquí pero... no puedo negar que soy un hombre. Y que usted es muy hermosa"

Abrí mis ojos aún más ante esto, pues creí que lo estaba imaginando. ¿Por qué lo imaginaría? ¿Acaso me gustaría que él me dijera eso? ¿Acaso yo quería que lo hiciera? "¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Su hermosura es grande, señorita Carolyn, pero si quiere, podemos discutir eso en otro momento, cuando su estado de asombro haya pasado" Barnabas me soltó "Hasta entonces" dijo con una sonrisa y se fue del cuarto, dejándome sola. Ahora iba en serio ¡¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder?!

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2:** Uff... esta fue la primera escena que se me ocurrió para este fic. Lo de los espejos estuvo en mi mente por semanas. Espero que les haya gustado… Gracias por entrar a este fic :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	4. Reacciones cardíacas

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** Gracias por las reviews… aquí sigo con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Barnabas está cada vez más cerca de la confundida Carolyn 3

**Capítulo 3: Reacciones cardíacas **

Ese día no me atreví a bajar a cenar. El sólo hecho de pensar que él estaría allí me alteraba demasiado. Sabía que si iba me haría sentir incómoda otra vez. Quizás no me diría una palabra, sólo con mirarme con esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene y fijar su bello rostro en mí... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo que dejar de pensar esas cosas. Esto es completamente retorcido. No podía creerlo. Barnabas era un vampiro y mamá lo sabía. ¿Debería decirle que lo sé? ¿Pero cómo lo explicaría? ¿Le diría que Barnabas me lo dijo mientras me estaba acosando? No, no sería tan estúpida.

"Shhh" recordé como Barnabas puso sus dedos fríos sobre mis labios para callarme más temprano. Quizás él no quería que dijera nada. No paraba de moverme de un lado al otro de mi cuarto. Estaba demasiado exaltada.

"No puedo negar que soy un hombre. Y que usted es muy hermosa" su voz resonaba en mi mente ¿Cómo palabras tan simples podían hacer que mi corazón latiera tan rápido? ¿Acaso él... me gustaba? No, no podía ser. Aunque...

"¡Carolyn!" la voz de mamá sonó del otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltándome del susto.

"¿Qué pasa?" dije, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

"Sobró algo de pizza por si tienes hambre"

"¿Hay alguien abajo?" pregunté.

"No, todos se han ido a sus cuartos ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada" mentí "Luego bajo" Escuché los pasos de mamá alejarse y esperé un rato bien largo, pues si tenía hambre. Cuando el reloj dio la una y media de la mañana, ya con mi camisón negro puesto, tomé valor para salir de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras en silencio, rogando no encontrarme con él. Por suerte fue así. No había nadie en los pasillos, ni en la escalera, ni en la sala, ni en el comedor. Respirando más tranquila, abrí la heladera y tomé algo de pizza que había sobrado. Comí unas cuatro porciones y luego me serví un vaso de agua.

"Señorita Carolyn" casi arrojo el vaso al suelo cuando escuché esa voz. Era su voz. Era Barnabas y estaba detrás de mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté, dejando con suavidad el vaso sobre la mesada, sin darme vuelta.

"No puedo dormir cuando una criatura tan bella como lo es usted anda tan atractiva por la mansión" dijo con un tono de voz suave. Mientras sentía que me ruborizaba, me maldije a mí mismo por haberme puesto ese camisón.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté, dándome la vuelta para encontrarme con su rostro en frente de mí. Barnabas tenía una mirada deseosa, como si yo fuera un trozo de carne y el estuviera a punto de devorarme.

"Sólo me preguntaba... si mis sentimientos hacia usted la incomodan" di un paso hacia atrás y Barnabas uno hacia adelante, acorralándome contra la mesada de la cocina ¿Acaso le gustaba tenerme cautiva?

"No... No..." tartamudeé como una idiota, mirando sus hermosos ojos "No me molestan"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó él, en un tono altanero "Porque al ser vampiro tengo una audición excelente y puedo escuchar cada sonido... " allí señaló mi pecho "...incluyendo el latido de un corazón"

"¿Qué?" pregunté, mi cerebro incapaz de formular algo más inteligente teniendolo tan cerca.

"Por ejemplo, si hago esto" Barnabas puso una de sus manos heladas en mi cuello y lentamente, posó sus fríos labios contra mi piel, haciéndome temblar bajo su tacto. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré profundamente. Nunca creí que me encontraría en semejante situación "¿Ve?" dijo él "Así logro que su corazón se acelere" murmuró contra mi cuello.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que no es miedo?" lo tenté. Él levantó su rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Créame, querida, he visto el miedo en los ojos de mucho, en todos aquellos que me han temido. Pero usted, señorita Carolyn, usted no me tiene miedo"

"Maldita sea" se me escapó, enojada. Ni siquiera podía reaccionar sin que él lo notara.

"Veamos cómo reacciona su corazón cuando hago esto" volvió a hablar él, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, haciéndome temblar otra vez. Lentamente, vi como Barnabas se acercaba a mí, con sus oscuros labios semiabiertos, listo para besarme. Sus manos me sujetaban tan firmemente que no podía moverme. Sentí electricidad en mi cuerpo y, casi ida de la realidad, cerré mis ojos, esperando por su beso. Sin embargo, él se alejó abruptamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté, intentando ocultar mi decepción.

"Escuché que alguien viene" murmuró "No le haría nada bien a su honor si nos encontraran es esa situación. Será otra vez, señorita Carolyn. Buenas noches" y en menos de un segundo, desapareció. Me quedé allí, confundida. Sólo pasaron unos momentos y mamá entró en la cocina, con su ropa de dormir:

"Carolyn, querida ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Estaba comiendo, ya me voy a la cama" dije, intentando esconder mi corazón terriblemente agitado por Barnabas.

"Bueno, vamos" dijo ella. Yo me quedé, sin embargo, inmóvil "Carolyn ¿Te pasa algo?"

"No" dije fuera mí misma "Nada"

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2:** No sé por qué, pero esta pareja me encanta cada vez más. ¿Quién no querría que Barnabas Collins la persiga así? Yo seguro que sí :D

Por cierto, acabo de subir un capítulo en mi historia **"Piratas del Caribe 5: La isla de la perdición"** en el fandom de **Pirates of the Caribbean**, mírenlo :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

Shenelopefan 3


	5. Juego de dos partes

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, ahora subiré el capítulo cinco. Eso sí, hubo un error en el capítulo anterior, ya que el título dice "Capítulo 3: Reacciones cardíacas", cuando en realidad era el cuarto capítulo :D Gracias por todas las reviews hasta ahora. Disfruten

**Capítulo 5: Juego de dos partes**

Cuando bajé a desayunar la mañana siguiente, antes de entrar en el salón comedor, tomé un respiro e ingresé en la habitación. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirar hacia la puerta de la mesa, aunque sentí sus ojos sobre mí, siguiéndome mientras pasaba detrás de mi madre para sentarme en mi sitio. Me serví un plato de leche con cereales y casi maldije cuando noté que no había traído ninguna reviste para distraerme y evitar mirarlo. Cuando estaba por comer la primera cucharada, escuché que él me hablaba:

"Buenos días, señorita Carolyn ¿Ha dormido bien?" su tono era arrogante, como si en realidad estuviera jugando conmigo para divertirse. Lo miré por primera vez en toda la mañana, con una mirada seria, intentando que mi corazón no se acelerara, pues si eso ocurría, él lo escucharía.

"Dormí bien, muchas gracias" dije con un tono un tanto enojado.

"Me alegra" contestó sonriendo. Por alguna razón, tuve unas ganas inmensas de quitarle esa sonrisa a golpes, pero no podía estando frente a mi familia.

"Te detesto" murmuré, mientras ingería una cucharada de cereal.

"¿En serio?" preguntó él, inclinándose sobre la mesa, acercando su pálido rostro hacia mí. No lo suficiente como para que mi familia lo note, pero sí para hacer que yo me enojara. No podía perder los estribos con él, por mi propio bien. Desvié mi mirada de él y miré hacia otra parte, otra vez, tratando de desayunar otra vez rápido para poder largarme de allí.

"¿Carolyn?" escuché de pronto. Julia me estaba hablando. Casi olvidaba que ella estaba allí también.

"¿Sí, doctora?" dije, concentrándome en ella.

"¿Me pasas la mantequilla, por favor?" me pidió, señalando el plato que estaba cerca de mí.

"Claro" dije, agarrando el plato. Pero no me di cuenta de que había un cuchillo en el plato y me corté la mano. Un hilo de roja sangre brotó de la herida y Julia exclamó, haciendo que toda la familia me mirara:

"¡Oh, querida! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo es un cortesito" la tranquilicé. Era obvio que no me pasaría nada. Al ser una mujer lobo, soy inmortal. Obvio que sangro, pero sé que sanará muy rápido.

"¿Segura que no pasa nada?" preguntó mamá desde la punta de la mesa.

"Sí, mamá. Estaré bien" le dije. Y allí, se me ocurrió mirar a Barnabas. Él tenía su mirada clavada en mí. Bueno, no es mi rostro si no en mi mano cortada. Sus ojos hacían notar su desesperación y su labio inferior temblaba.

"¿Barnabas?" le pregunté. De repente, él se puso de pie y dijo:

"Dis... disculpen. Necesito... necesito retirarme" y casi corriendo, salió del comedor. Cuando hizo esto, sonreí instintivamente. Era obvio que su sed de sangre nunca cesaba y verla salir de mi mano era demasiado para él. Contento por saber que yo también tenía el poder de alterarlo y hacerlo sentir incómodo, me recliné sobre mi silla y apreté una servilleta contra mi mano, para detener la hemorragia. Si a él le gustaba jugar, entonces yo también podía jugar.

"Ven conmigo, querida. Vamos a curarte esa mano" me dijo de repente Julia, poniéndose de pie.

"No, es serio, Julia... no..." quise decir, pero mamá me interrumpió:

"Carolyn... ve con la doctora"

Refunfuñando y con la cabeza gacha, seguí a la Dra. Hoffman hasta su oficina

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2:** Bueno... eso es todo por hoy. Por cierto, quiero aclarar que Carolyn es inmortal, así como Barnabas, pero puede ser herida, sólo que se cura rápido. Es como parte de su maldición.

En el próximo capítulo, Julia y Carolyn van a tener una conversación muy interesante.

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	6. Secreto descubierto

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora**: Ahora les traigo el capítulo seis de esta historia. Intento actualizarlo cada vez que puedo, pero ahora están cerrando los trimestres en el colegio y tambien tengo que trabajar, así que el tiempo es poco. Uso las clases aburridas para escribir :D Bueno, aquí les va

**Capítulo 6: Secreto descubierto**

La Dra. Hoffman me curó el corte que tenía en la mano. Primero, me puso algo de alcohol para desinfectar y luego la envolvió con una venda, de manera cándida y servicial. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Julia, a pesar de su alcoholismo, era una magnífica doctora.

"Te has hecho un corte bastante feo" me murmuró cuando terminó con la herida.

"No creo que me haga demasiado daño, se curará rápido" dije, mirándome la mano vendada.

"Bueno, al menos él no se alteró" dijo Julia, más para ella que para mí. Julia a veces hacía comentarios que eran sólo para ella. La analizé con la mirada y me di cuenta. Ella también lo sabía. Decidí hacerme la tonta y dije:

"Qué raro que Barnabas se haya ido tan rápido de la mesa. ¿Crees que le impresione la sangre?" Julia se detuvo en seco y me miró, tratando de disimular su asombro.

"Puede ser, Carolyn. Quizás a él... no le gusta mucho la sangre" contestó, temblorosa. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

"¿Tú también lo sabes?" le pregunté al fin, de forma directa, levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué... qué cosa, querida?" me dijo, aun intentando ocultar la verdad.

"Que Barnabas es un vampiro que tiene como doscientos años" y allí, la Dra. Hoffman se quedó de boca abierta.

"Bueno, está bien. Sí lo es y sí lo sé. Pero... ¿Tú como sabes?" me preguntó ella a mí. Mi mente recordó la forma en que descubrí que Barnabas era un vampiro. Él me había visto bailando, y me acorraló contra un espejo. Fue la primera vez que lo tuve tan cerca. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo y le dije:

"Una vez lo vi cerca de un espejo y me di cuenta de que no tenía reflejo. Entonces se lo pregunté y él lo confesó"

"Muy bien. Tu madre también lo sabe. Fue ella quien lo dejó quedarse en la casa la noche en que él llegó. Él es ese Barnabas Collins que está en el cuadro. Supuestamente, él tiene los medios para hacer que esta casa vuelva a su normal gloria" comentó Julia, mientras guardaba los objetos que había estado usando.

"Bueno, creo que tendré que hablar con ella." dije.

"No te recomendaría eso, Carolyn" me interrumpió Julia "A tu madre lo que principalmente le daba miedo era que supieran ustedes, ya sabes, tú y David de la condición de Barnabas. Ella le hizo prometer que no los lastimaría. Es por eso que se retiró de la mesa hoy tan abruptamente. Tu sangre de seguro le habrá despertado los instintos"

"Entonces... creo que tendré cuidado con él" comenté, sabiendo que él no me haría daño, pues tampoco podía matarme porque soy inmortal "Gracias por curarme la mano, yo ya me voy" dije, levantándome de la camilla de hospital en la que estaba sentada.

"Bueno, querida. Esta conversación fue dura, necesito un trago" agregó Julia, dirigiéndose a su mini-bar. Le sonreí y me fui diciendo:

"No se pase con el escocés, doctora"

[-]-[-]

En la cena de esa noche, Julia no estaba, pues al parecer, sí se había pasado con el escocés y estaba, según mamá, descompuesta. David y Roger estaban sentados de un lado de la mesa, mamá en la punta y yo en mi lugar, como siempre. Pero Barnabas no estaba allí, acosándome con su mirada. Irónicamente, el hecho de que él no estuviera me ponía más incómoda que cuando él me miraba altaneramente, sólo porque podía escuchar mi corazón acelerarse cada vez que me hablaba, que me miraba, que me tocaba... ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Concéntrate, Carolyn! No podía. Mi mente seguía volviendo a Barnabas, preguntándome por qué no estaba allí.

"¿Mamá? ¿Sabes dónde está Barnabas?" le pregunté casualmente, mientras enrollaba la pasta con salsa en mi tenedor. Ella, levantó su vista de su periódico y me dijo:

"No lo sé, Carolyn, no lo he visto esta tarde. Quizás salió o quiere dormir"

Yo estaba segura de que él no estaba durmiendo, los vampiros no duermen de noche. Quizás salió. Puede ser. Después de estos días, confinado a las habitaciones con cortinas, por su problema con la luz del sol, estaría aburrido. Puede ser. O puede que no.

"Que extraño" murmuró mamá, leyendo su diario.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó tío Roger, levantando su vista de la comida.

"Se encontraron a varios hombres asesinados en la Ruta 9. Parece que fueron atacados por un animal." contestó mamá.

"Guau, eso está muy cerca de aquí. ¿Cuándo fue?" preguntó Roger, tomando el periódico para leerlo.

"Ahí está la fecha. Fue el 24 de septiembre" le dijo mamá.

No sé qué sucedió entonces, pero en mi mente escuché una especie de click, como algo que de repente tenía sentido. 24 de septiembre, ese fue el día en que Barnabas llegó a Collinwood. Quizás él... podría ser... Él no era un humano. Él era un monstruo. Igual que yo. Quizás él podría matar. Igual que yo. No quise pensar en eso. Comí rápido y me retiré a mi cuarto. Me dormí en seguida, mientras escuchaba una canción de Alice Cooper con mi walkman.

[-]-[-]

Al día siguiente, había despertado relativamente bien. No recordaba casi nada de lo que había sucedido al día anterior. No fue hasta que entré en el salón comedor y lo vi otra vez en la punta de la mesa. Barnabas estaba desayunando, pero no tenía la misma mirada de siempre. Se lo veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Me di cuenta, pues cuando entré y dije "Buenos días" a la familia, él fue el único que no contestó. Ni siquiera me miró. Me senté cerca de él en la mesa, y lo miré fijamente. Si él no buscaba mi mirada, entonces yo buscaría la suya. En eso, mientras estaba tomando una taza de café, me miró y se quedó inmóvil, devolviéndome la mirada. Y nos quedamos así, durante algunos segundos, analizando mutuamente nuestros ojos. Como una conversación silenciosa. Sus ojos, ¿Qué decían? Culpa. Veía culpa. Traté de que mi mirada significara que yo sabía que él estaba tramando algo, pero aún no sabía qué.

"Roger, mira" de repente dijo mamá, dándole el periódico de la mañana a mi tío. Barnabas y yo miramos a ambos hermanos conversar en la otra punta de la mesa "Hubo otro asesinato cerca de aquí. Creen que fue el mismo animal"

"Oh... fueron unos trabajadores del cableado eléctrico." dijo Roger, mirando al artículo periodístico. Allí, volví a mirar a Barnabas, una mirada muy seria. Él, a pesar de ser muy altanero, agachó su mirada a la mesa, como si hubiera sido atrapado. Me incliné hacia él y le murmuré:

"Esta noche. En la azotea. Tenemos que hablar"

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2:** Parece que Carolyn se dio cuenta de que Barnabas puede ser bastante peligroso para los demás. :D Espero que les esté gustando :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	7. Ayuda

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary**: Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** Gracias por todas las reviews :D Aquí les va el capítulo siete :D Espero que les guste

**Capítulo 7: Ayuda**

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la azotea. La noche estaba despejada y la luna era muy grande, pero todavía no era llena. Faltaban algunos días todavía. Me apoyé contra la baranda de la azotea y sentí el viento pasar por mi cuerpo. Vestía mi ropa de dormir, una remera blanca y un pantalón blanco. Mi cabello estaba atado en una coleta y mi mano ya casi no dolía por el corte que me había hecho el otro día.

"Señorita Carolyn" escuché de repente en mi oído y me di cuenta de que Barnabas se encontraba justo a mi lado.

"Deja de hacer eso" le reproché, aún si mirarlo.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó él, haciéndose el tonto. Me di la vuelta, con las manos en mi cintura y levantando una ceja, mirandolo fijamente:

"No te aparezcas así de la nada. Tengo buenos reflejos pero no para tanto"

"¿Por qué tienes buenos reflejos?" me preguntó. Me di cuenta de que había hablado de más.

"Porque sí. Mira, Barnabas. Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero la verdad" le aseguré.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Fuiste tú quien mató a esas personas las otras noches?" Barnabas agachó su mirada y dijo, con un tono de melancolía:

"Sí. Yo lo hice. Pero no estoy orgulloso de eso. Es que... los obreros de la construcción fueron los primeros. Recién había salido del cajón y estaba tan... sediento" Barnabas se detuvo un segundo, como si los recuerdos lo golpearan "Y luego, tú... te cortaste frente a mí. Me tomó todo el uso de mi mente para no saltar encima de ti en medio de la mesa del desayuno" Barnabas se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla. Tuve un escalofrío cuando lo hizo, como siempre sucedía. Él me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos "Si te hubiera lastimado... yo... no podría haberme perdonado"

"Barnabas..." murmuré "No puedes dejar que eso pase otra vez. Mamá no sabe que tú los mataste, así que yo no le diré. Pero puedo ayudarte con el autocontrol."

"¿Cómo es eso?" me preguntó.

"Ven conmigo" le dije, tomándole la mano y haciéndolo entrar otra vez a la casa.

Caminamos por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión en silencio. Barnabas no me soltó la mano en ningún momento. Entramos con cuidado en una habitación.

"¿Qué hacemos en la habitación de la Dra. Hoffman?" me preguntó Barnabas.

"Shhh... La despertarás" le dije, señalando a la doctora que dormía en su escritorio, con un vaso vacío en su mano derecha. Me acerqué a su escritorio y saqué un conjunto de llaves que tenían un llavero azul. Cuando salimos de allí, lo conduje hacia afuera de la mansión. Reinaba el más profundo silencio en la casa.

"¿Para qué es eso?" me preguntó Barnabas, una vez afuera.

"Después te lo digo... ahora... tú puedes correr muy rápido. Necesito que nos lleves hasta el pueblo. Dos cuadras antes de la fábrica" le dije. Él asintió y se reclinó.

"Como gustes" me subí en la espalda de Barnabas y luego de enrollar mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello, él se lanzó a correr a través del bosque. El viento de la noche daba con todo en mi rostro. Me recordó a cuando yo soy mujer lobo y corro por aquí. Alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente y me concentré en el pueblo que ya se distinguía. Habíamos llegado. No había una sola alma en la calle "¿Por qué me trajiste a un laboratorio?" preguntó él.

"Espera" lo guié hacia la parte de atrás y con la llave que tomé de la oficina de Hoffman, abrí una puerta. Hice que él entrara conmigo y busqué el interruptor. La luz se encendió y vimos el lugar bien. Era un depósito de muestras de sangre "Aquí, Barnabas, hay litros y litros de sangre. Es para que vengas cuando tengas la necesidad. No hay cámaras ni seguridad. No abren hasta las ocho de la mañana"

Barnabas dio unos pasos adentro, atónito. Me estaba dando la espalda, mientras miraba una de las heladeras que tenían los sacos de sangre dentro. Se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Te estoy muy agradecido"

"Bueno, supongo que no necesitarás de esto ahora. Lo será para la próxima. Vámonos" le dije, señalando la puerta. Cuando estábamos afuera otra vez, le di la llave. Él la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo. "Sólo recuerda devolvérsela a Hoffman" dije y quise caminar unos pasos hacia adelante, pero sentí que él me tomaba la mano y me jalaba hacia él. Pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue que cuando me di la vuelta, Barnabas me besó. Me quedó inmóvil, congelada por el asombro. No me lo esperaba. Cerré mis ojos cuando él quitó su mano de la mía y acarició mi cuello. Sus labios se fusionaron con los míos de manera deliciosa. Sus labios eran suaves y fríos. Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez, mientras él me acercaba a su cuerpo, abrazándome la cintura. Cuando me separé de él, yo estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento, me quedé mirándolo como una idiota. Barnabas también me estaba mirando, directamente a los ojos, de una forma que siempre quisiera que me mirara.

"Sólo quería que supieras lo agradecido que estoy por haberte encontrado y porque quieras ayudarme" me dijo y luego me ofreció su mano: "¿Volvemos?" Asentí con la cabeza y me volví a subir en su espalda para volver a la mansión. Barnabas me acompañó hasta mi habitación y cuando estaba en la puerta dijo: "Buenas noches, Carolyn"

"¿Qué pasó con lo de señorita que siempre dices?" le pregunté. Él sonrió, mirándose los zapatos:

"Pues creo que hemos hecho avances hoy. En serio, dulces sueños" contestó y me besó la frente.

"Buenas noches, Barnabas" le dije. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo con su mano y dijo:

"Un minuto... ¿Cómo sabías lo del depósito de sangre?"

"Pues... Hoffman vive aquí hace años. Se le escapó un día y la verdad nunca creí que sería útil... hasta ahora" le dije rápidamente. Barnabas asintió y contestó:

"Bueno... te dejaré dormir en paz entonces. Hasta la mañana" Barnabas se fue caminando y yo me metí en mi cuarto. Me apoyé contra la pared de mi habitación con los ojos cerrados. No supe si él sabía que yo estaba mintiendo. Pero él no podía saber la verdad. No todavía.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que les haya gustado :D Especialmente me gustó escribir este capítulo. Carolyn esconde algo :D Sigan leyendo

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	8. Buenas noches

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Dark Shadows**

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** Gracias por todas las reviews, cada vez son más. :D Aquí les va el capítulo ocho :D Espero que les guste

**Capítulo 8: Buenas noches**

Me encontré sonriendo cuando desperté la mañana siguiente. En menos de unos segundos, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se me vinieron a la cabeza. Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos. Era cierto. Había besado a Barnabas Collins. Y me había gustado. Mucho.

Me puse de pie y me vestí lo más bonita que pudiera. Me puse una falda de tela negra, acompañada de una camiseta de escote cuadrado. Me cepillé el cabello y lo acomodé bien para poder ir a desayunar.

Cuando bajé, mis ojos buscaron instintivamente a Barnabas. Estaba igual que siempre, sentando en la punta de la mesa, contrario a mamá, con sus ropas antiguas y su piel blanca. Su lado de la mesa, era el único al que no daba la luz del sol. Me apuré a sentarme y le murmuré:

"Buenos días" y sin poder detenerme, le sonreí. Barnabas me miró, de una manera que no puedo explicar, pero me hizo querer estar a solas con él y saltar sobre sus labios otra vez.

"Buenos días, señorita Carolyn" dijo amablemente "Veo que ha dormido bien"

"Sí, dormí bien" le dije, su mirada ahora era arrogante. Odiaba cuando él hacía eso.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué tan contenta?" me preguntó, haciendo esa mirada irresistible otra vez.

"Eres un idiota" le dije, sonriéndole, pues su rostro demostraba que no se esperaba esa respuesta. Luego, me serví una taza de café con leche y algunas tostadas. Barnabas y yo no hablamos hasta que se retiraron todos del comedor.

"¿Señorita Carolyn? ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" me dijo, tan correctamente.

"¿Volvemos otra vez a lo de señorita?" le dije irritada "En vista de la situación, podrías llamarme Carolyn. De verdad, no me molesta" le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

"Bueno, está bien... Carolyn" dijo. "Quería saber si podíamos vernos a solas, esta noche. En la azotea"

"Claro que sí. Esperaré con ansias. Ahora, tengo cosas que hacer" le dije. Miré hacia ambos lados, asegurándome que no había nadie y le di un beso rápido en los labios "Te veo en la noche"

...

Esa noche, yo llegué primera a la azotea. Miré el cielo preocupada. La luna estaba cada vez más redonda, el día de la luna llena estaba cerca. Me invadió la preocupación por unos segundos ¿Cómo le diría a Barnabas lo que soy? Ese era mi secreto y lo fue siempre. ¿Me animaría a contárselo? No creo... en realidad...

"Estas hermosa" sentí su voz detrás de mí y su aliento en mi cuello. Me estaba abrazando por detrás y me hizo cerrar los ojos en reacción.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dije, porque Barnabas había comenzado a depositar besos sobre la piel de mi cuello. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, solo él podía hacerme sentir así. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Barnabas me había hecho girar y me aprisionó contra la pared de la azotea. Sentí sus fríos labios sobre los míos y abrí la boca para darle acceso. Sus manos me acariciaron la cintura y la cadera, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara hacia él. Cuando pude liberarme de sus embriagantes besos, comencé a besarle yo el cuello.

Su cuello era tan frío como el hielo, pero era muy irresistible. Me abracé a su cuerpo y seguí besándolo allí. Sin querer, besé su nuez de Adán con mucha fuerza, y lo oí gemir. Era obvio que eso le gustaba. Seguí haciéndolo y cada tanto lo miraba, se mordía los labios sin cesar, mientras sujetaba la pared con fuerza, tanta que le dejó ciertas marcas.

"Oh... Carolyn" dijo de repente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Oí un golpe seco contra el suelo. Dejé de besarlo y vi lo que había pasado. Barnabas había roto un pedazo de la pared y había caído contra el suelo.

"No importa, nadie viene aquí nunca" le dije, para tranquilizarlo. Pero Barnabas ya se estaba apartando de mí. "¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunté, quedándome inmóvil en mi lugar.

"Esto está mal, Carolyn" dijo de la nada, apoyándose en el borde de la azotea con los codos. Me puse a su lado y le dije:

"No te preocupes por los lazos familiares. Barnabas hay doscientos años entre tú y yo, no creo..."

"No es eso, Carolyn" me interrumpió "Mira lo que le hice a la pared ¿Y si la próxima vez es a tu cuello?" dijo con enojo y luego me miró, la ternura le había vuelto a la mirada. "No quiero herirte"

Su mirada me hacía sentir mal. Quería contárselo todo, pero una fuerza dentro de mí me lo impedía. "Barnabas... no tienes que preocuparte por eso" le dije al fin, una idea se formaba en mi cabeza.

"Carolyn, si te acercas a mí, estarás en peligro y..."

"No, mira" le dije y busqué en la azotea un ladrillo.

"Oh, es un ladrillo" me dijo, sarcástico.

"Cállate y observa" usando mi fuerza sobrenatural, partí el ladrillo por la mitad. Barnabas miró asombrado lo que acababa de hacer.

"¿Carolyn? ¿Cómo...?" fue todo lo que dijo.

"No somos tan diferentes como crees. Yo tambien soy fuerte, y puedo correr rápido. Y también soy inmortal" le dije, muy seria.

"¿Entonces cuántos años tienes?" me preguntó.

"Tengo quince. No soy una vampira, pero ya he comprobado que soy inmortal." le dije.

"Por eso sabías lo de la sangre en ese laboratorio. Pero, si no eres una vampira ¿Qué eres?" me preguntó.

"Eso no te lo puedo decir todavía." le respondí, pues no sabía cómo decirle la verdad.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo?" me preguntó.

"Cuando sea el tiempo. Por ahora... creo que me iré a dormir" dije, de repente, sintiéndome incómoda por su presencia.

"Buenas noches, Carolyn" me dijo, mientras yo le daba la espalda.

"Buenas noches, Barnabas" le contesté. Tarde o temprano, él lo sabría. Tarde o temprano, tendría que decírselo.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Trataré de subir uno pronto.

También subí uno de **Piratas del Caribe**, llamado **Piratas del Caribe 5: La Isla de la Perdición**, veánlo :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	9. Problemas

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola, burtonianos! ¿Cómo les va? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Las cosas van cada vez más serias entre Barnabas y Carolyn :D Gracias por las reviews

**Capítulo 9: Problemas**

Barnabas y yo nos dimos una mirada discreta, en cuanto mamá anunció en el almuerzo, que quería salir de paseo esa tarde. David se mostró entusiasmado en seguida, casi saltando de su silla. Tío Roger dijo que sería bueno salir de ese bodrio de mansión de una vez. Julia dijo que dormiría toda la tarde, pues su cabeza la dolía espantosamente. Cuando mamá le preguntó por qué, Julia dijo que había trabajado toda la noche. Sin embargo, por el aspecto de sus ojos, pude notar que otra vez había estado bebiendo. Obviamente, la invitación no era para Barnabas, él no podía estar expuesto al sol o se prendería fuego. La que faltaba era yo. Casi sin pensarlo, le dije a mi mamá:

"No puedo ir. Me siento un poco enferma" y fingí una especie de tos. Mamá pareció creerme, y para las dos de la tarde, la doctora Julia se había ido a tomar la siesta, y el resto de la familia estaba fuera. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta de entrada, yo ya estaba esperando a Barnabas en la biblioteca, en dónde podríamos estar solos, en el caso de que Julia despertara. En menos de unos segundos, Barnabas entró en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

"Al fin solos" me murmuró, con sus ojos fijos en mi boca. Barnabas me besó con fiereza, tan propia de su fuerza. Le respondí el beso, y no dijimos nada por algunos segundos. Cuando nos separamos a tomar aire, él me tomó de las manos y me dijo: "Carolyn, creo que... te am..." le puse un dedo sobre los labios, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando.

"No lo digas."

"¿Por qué no?" me preguntó él, confundido. Suspiré mirando el suelo y le dije:

"No me conoces"

"Pues cuéntame. Déjame conocerte" imploró él, sentándose aún más cerca. Miré hacia un costado y me quedé callada "Es por ese secreto que no me contaste anoche ¿Verdad?" preguntó él.

"Sí, es por eso." murmuré, aún si mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar?" me preguntó, sujetándome el rostro por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a la cara.

"Es que... es dificil. Jamás se lo he contado a nadie y no es algo que me enorgullezca" Barnabas miró el suelo ahora y sentí un frío repentino cuando lo hizo "Pero te lo contaré. Eventualmente" agregué.

"Entonces, esperaré a que estés lista. Si ambos somos inmortales, entonces tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" asentí y Barnabas me abrazó. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y me aferré fuerte de él. Nunca había conocido a alguien con el que estuviera tan cómoda. "Tampoco haré que le digas a la familia hasta que estés preparada" dijo.

"No podemos contarles hasta que sepamos bien cómo. Mamá me reprendería, y a ti te acusaría de pervertido" le dije.

"¿Sabes qué?" Barnabas comentó de repente "Creo que tu madre y Roger llegarán pronto. Si quieres podemos vernos esta noche otra vez. En la azotea ¿Qué te parece?"

Capaz de sonreír otra vez, le contesté "Me parece excelente. Iré en cuánto todos estén durmiendo" Salimos de la biblioteca y nos topamos con Julia, quien al parecer recién se levantaba de su siesta. Nos miró a los dos, frunció el ceño y preguntó.

"¿Qué hacían?"

Sólo cuando hizo la pregunta, me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de Barnabas. Me aparté sin saber cómo contestar. Por suerte, Barnabas dijo con increíble tranquilidad: "La señorita Carolyn y yo estábamos en la biblioteca leyendo, ya que ninguno de nosotros fue de paseo con los demás"

"¿No estabas enferma?" me preguntó Julia, parecía que no confiaba en nosotros.

"Sí, aún lo estoy. Pero Barnabas me hizo un té antiguo y ahora me siento mucho mejor" respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Julia asintió y se fue de allí.

"Creo que estamos en problemas" me dijo Barnabas, una vez que Julia se había alejado bastante.

**Continuará….**

**Nota de autora 2:** Sé que es corto, pero subiré uno pronto. :D

Acabo de empezar una nueva historia de **Dark Shadows**, se llama **"El dulce sabor de su sangre",** mírenla :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	10. Noche de campo

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Dark Shadows**

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola, burtonianos! En realidad pensaba subir este capítulo en la tarde, pero mi siesta duró más de lo esperado :D Bueno, espero que les guste el décimo capítulo...

**Capítulo 10: Noche de campo**

Barnabas y yo acordamos mantener nuestras distancias durante el resto de ese día, tomando precaución, pues temíamos que Julia se diera cuenta de lo "nuestro". En realidad no sabía cómo llamarlo. ¿Noviazgo? ¿Extraña relación con mi tío de hace doscientos años? Era complicado y retorcido, pero me gustaba mucho estar con él. Incluso durante la cena, no nos dijimos una palabra, mucho menos nos miramos, pues nos dimos cuenta de que Julia movía sus ojos de Barnabas a mí y viceversa. Era claro que la doctora comenzaba a sospechar.

Después de dar las doce de la noche, sentí un golpeteo en mi ventana. Miré y allí estaba Barnabas, colgado de cabeza. Abrí la ventana, el viento frío de la noche me dio en la cara.

"¿Lista para salir afuera?" me preguntó con una tierna sonrisa, extendiéndome la mano.

"¿Adónde vamos?" le pregunté, mientras él me subía a su espalda. Allí pude notar que Barnabas llevaba un bolso negro.

"Ya lo verás" y así, Barnabas pegó un salto desde la pared de la mansión hasta el suelo, y luego echó a correr hacia el bosque. Íbamos muy rápido, esquivando las ramas de los árboles, hasta que él se detuvo en una parte que no era tan densa y me ayudó a bajarme de él.

"No era necesario que me llevaras, también puedo correr como tú" le dije, mientras Barnabas se quitaba el bolso y lo dejaba en el suelo.

"Sólo quiero complacerte" me dijo, dándome un beso en los labios "Ahora, tendremos un día de campo. O mejor dicho, una noche de campo" y de su bolso, sacó una manta, la cual extendió en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunté, mirando como comenzaba a sacar comida de su bolso, acomodando todo para que nada se cayera.

"Te hice perder el día de campo con el resto de la familia, así que ahora lo tendrás pero conmigo" Barnabas se sentó sobre la manta, otra vez, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. Se la tendí y me hizo sentarme junto a él. Comimos lo que trajo. Un poco de ensalada, un poco de pizza, un poco de pastel para el postre. Al final de la comida, ambos estábamos satisfechos, así que él se quitó su saco negro y se recostó en la manta. Yo me recosté sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él me sujetaba la mano.

"Barnabas" dije.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué haremos si Julia lo descubre?" le pregunté, un poco más asustada de lo que realmente estaba.

"No lo sé. Pero por ahora, hagamos como que ella jamás lo descubrirá. No lo hará si somos cuidadosos" me contestó. Un poco más aliviada, suspiré, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Carolyn?" me llamó, así que levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté. Sin decir nada, él me acarició la mejilla con su mano, tan fría y pálida como siempre, haciendo que me inclinara ante su tacto. Seguido de eso, se sentó y, tomándome el rostro por las mejillas, se acercó lentamente a besarme. Sus labios recorrieron mi boca de tal forma, que no me di cuenta de que estaba gimiendo dentro de su boca. Antes de poder pensar en nada, Barnabas se había situado sobre mí, y yo estaba acostada en la manta. Sus manos eran firmes, y me recorrían toda la cintura y la cadera. No pude evitar suspirar con fuerza cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pues el placer que él me provocaba, era tanto, que sólo tuve que morderme los labios para no hacer ruido. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que mis colmillos eran más grandes de lo normal. Asustada, abrí los ojos y miré el cielo. La luna. Casi completaba su figura.

No podía ser tan tonta como para haberlo olvidado. La miré durante unos segundos y lo pude sentir en mi cuerpo, en todas partes. Mi cuerpo me lo estaba avisando. En seguida, me invadió un sentimiento de terror y me quedé inmóvil. Cuando Barnabas notó que yo no me estaba moviendo con él, levantó la cabeza y me miró, preguntándome:

"¿Qué pasa?"

"N-nada" le dije, titubeando. Barnabas se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo y se salió de encima de mí, recostándose a mi lado.

"¿Hice algo para ofenderte?" volvió a preguntar.

"No, no fuiste tú. Es que..." comencé a decir, pero me quedé callada. No podía hablar. Barnabas apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró, buscando mi mano para apretarla.

"Es ese secreto tuyo ¿Verdad?" me dijo. Yo no le respondí, pero él tomo mi silencio como qué había dicho que sí "No te preocupes, Carolyn. Esperaré a que estés lista. Entonces, podremos hablar de eso."

Tratando de ahogar el llanto que estaba a punto de asaltarme le dije "Gracias" pero fue casi inaudible. Él se levantó y me miró fijamente.

"Por ti, haría lo que fuera ¿Comprendes? Lo que fuera" y me besó en la frente. Luego, sólo nos quedamos recostados allí, durante algunas horas. Yo no podía dejar de mirar la luna. Estaba casi llena y yo lo sabía. Era mi maldición. Sabía que mañana me transformaría en lo que realmente soy. En una mujer lobo.

**Continuará….**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que les haya gustado. No sé por qué, cada vez más me gusta más esta pareja.

Ya subí un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia de **Dark Shadows**, se llama **"El dulce sabor de su sangre", **mírenla :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	11. Transformaciones

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Dark Shadows**

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

Nota de autora: ¡Hola, burtonianos! Estoy muy aburrida, por eso me puse a escribir esto. Ya es el onceavo capítulo :D ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 11: Transfomación**

Como todos los meses cuando venía esta época, me quedé en cama durante la mañana. No quería ver a Barnabas. Lo sentía en mi cuerpo. De a poco, mi cuerpo tenía reacciones ante la situación. Cada tanto, se me escapaban gruñidos de la garganta, o sentía los colmillos más largos de lo que eran. Estaba acostumbrada a esto. Sucedía todos los meses desde que tengo memoria. En la noche, cuando la luna llena se pusiera, me convertiría en mujer lobo. La luna realmente llena, dura dos días, luego comienza a menguar. Sólo serán dos días de mi maldición. Siempre detesté esos días. Sólo quería quedarme sola durante todo el día.

Sirvió hasta las once de la mañana. A esa hora, mientras estaba leyendo un libro en mi cama, oí golpes en la puerta.

"Carolyn ¿Puedo pasar?" era la voz de Barnabas. Suspiré entristecida y dije:

"Déjame sola, Barnabas."

"Por favor, te traje algo para comer" ofreció Barnabas del otro lado de la puerta.

"Barnabas, no..." dije, pero él ya estaba entrando en mi habitación, con una bandeja. Se acercó al escritorio y la dejó allí. Luego se volvió hacia mí, con ojos de reproche:

"¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar hoy?"

"No tenía ganas de comer nada" le respondí. Barnabas me miró fijamente. No me creía. Se sentó en mi cama y me acarició la mejilla. No pude evitar estremecerme ante su tacto.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? Luces cadavérica." me dijo, tocando mi rostro debajo de mis ojos.

"No dormí bien" le dije.

"Vamos, tienes que comer algo" insistió. Yo miré la bandeja que estaba en el escritorio. En cualquier día, esas tostadas con mermelada y la taza de té hubieran sido exquisitas. Pero hoy no. Cuando estaba en estos días, mi cuerpo no aceptaba la comida normal. En estos días, mi apetito era guiado por mi instinto de lobo. Barnabas me miró preocupado, estaba notando lo nerviosa que yo estaba. Barnabas se acercó y me besó la frente. Yo cerré los ojos, queriendo que eso durara por siempre.

"Espero que se te pase lo que sea que tienes" murmuró contra la piel de mi frente.

"Ya se me pasará" lo consolé.

"Entonces te dejaré sola. Pero estaré si me necesitas" me dijo "¿Quieres que nos veamos esta noche?"

"No. Esta noche no. No me siento bien" le dije. Barnabas asintió y se fue con la cabeza baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Estaba segura de que él se sentía preocupado por mí. Se sentía horrible ocultarle la verdad. Pero aún no estaba lista. ¿Quién podría amarme si soy así? Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza, recostandome sobre la almohada. Debería dejar el tiempo pasar quizás. De todas formas, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Siempre lo tuve.

...

Eran ya las ocho de la noche. La familia estaba cenando abajo. Pronto se irían a dormir. Otra vez le dije a mamá que no me llamara a comer. Espero que Barnabas no venga a buscarme. Fui rápidamente hasta la azotea de la casa. Allí, el aire estaba fresco y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Las estrellas brillaban. Sólo faltaba algo. Sentí como mi cada zona de mi cuerpo era atacada por alguna clase de electricidad. Sentí mis fauces crecer, al mismo tiempo que mis piernas cambiaban de forma. Mi ropa de rasgó un poco y mis manos se cubrieron de pelo, mientras que mis uñas se hacían grandes y peligrosas. Suspiré al aire frío de la noche. La luna llena ya estaba en lo alto del cielo negro.

Sin pensarlo, salté del edificio, cayendo sin un rasguño en el frente de la casa. Y luego sólo corrí por el bosque. Siempre hacía esto cuando me convertía en mujer lobo. Escapaba, corría por el bosque, comía y finalmente volvía al amanecer, cuando mi cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

Pasaron varias horas, ya era entrada la madrugada cuando sentí la inmensa sed en mi garganta. Corrí hacia Collinsport, hacia el laboratorio dónde había llevado a Barnabas una vez. Previamente había robado la llave a Hoffman, así que pude abrir la puerta del depósito de sangre sin dificultad. Bebí una gran cantidad de sangre humana, pero por alguna razón, no parecía saciarme. Siempre después de beber cinco o seis bolsas estaba satisfecha. Pero había bebido ya más de diez y no sucedía nada. Comencé a desesperarme. Como si necesitara más. Como si quisiera carne. Carne.

Ser mujer lobo, además de darle muchas cualidades sobrenaturales a mi cuerpo, también me da una naturaleza altamente egoísta. Y yo quería seguirlo.

...

Cuando salió el sol, amanecí convertida en humana cerca de Collinwood. Rápidamente, corrí a mi casa, trepé por las paredes y me metí en mi habitación. Dormí hasta las nueve de la mañana, cuando mi mamá vino a despertarme a desayunar. Yo sabía que no comería nada sólido, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaría mal al té, ya que es sólo agua con hierbas. Antes de bajar, me miré la cara en el espejo. El aspecto cadavérico había desaparecido. Incluso parecía que mi piel estaba mucho más hermosa. Suspiré y bajé a desayunar.

Los ojos de Barnabas se iluminaron al verme. Era obvio que estaba esperándome. Me senté a su lado como siempre y me serví té.

"Buenos días" me murmuró, con una sonrisa idiota.

"Buen día, Barnabas" le dije.

"Al parecer te sientes mejor. Estás hermosa" comentó.

"Shhh..." lo callé, señalando con mis ojos a la Dra. Hoffman, quien por suerte no prestaba atención a nuestra conversación. "No estamos solos"

"Lo lamento" me dijo, sonriendo "Es que te extrañé"

Esta vez lo pateé por debajo de la mesa para que se callara. "Cállate" En ese momento, me di cuenta de que mi humor estaba siendo demasiado bipolar "Lo lamento. No quise hacer eso" Barnabas me dedicó una dulce mirada.

"No te preocupes" y él siguió comiendo su desayuno. Mamá dijo entonces, hablándole a Roger.

"Hubo incidentes otra vez"

Barnabas y yo miramos hacia la otra punta de la mesa instintivamente.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Más personas muertas?" dijo Roger, tomando el diario.

"No, algunos animales fueron encontrados destrozados en el bosque. Creen que hay alguna bestia suelta" le dijo mamá. De repente, sentí que no podía respirar. Me estaba ahogando en aire. Comencé a hiperventilar. Sentí la mano de Barnabas sobre la mía.

"Carolyn, te juro que no fui yo" me susurró, pero yo no lo estaba escuchando. "Carolyn..."

Me puse de pie y dije "Disculpen" mientras me retiraba del comedor. Corrí hacia las escaleras y las subí. Cuando estaba por los pasillos del segundo piso, escuché la voz de Barnabas en mi espalda.

"Carolyn, no te enojes conmigo. Carolyn, yo no maté a esos animales. Estuve toda la noche aquí"

Yo no me quería dar la vuelta, ya casi llegaba a mi habitación. Entré y Barnabas también intentó entrar. Sin dudarlo, tiré las cortinas de mis ventanas al suelo. Toda la luz del sol entró en el cuarto, haciendo que Barnabas se retirara hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. Lo miré fijamente y le dije:

"Por favor, déjame sola" Barnabas me miró con los ojos brillantes y me dijo, en voz baja:

"Carolyn... sé que eso se ve mal. Pero yo no maté a todos esos animales. Carolyn, yo..." siguió pero lo interrumpí.

"¡Te dije que te vayas!"

"No puedes estar bajo la luz del sol todo el día" me dijo firmemente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Allí cerré la puerta y apoyé mi cabeza contra ella.

"Lo lamento, Barnabas" susurré. Yo ya sabía que él no había matado a esos animales. Lo sabía porque la responsable era yo. Ayer en la noche, cuando había ido a beber sangre, no fue suficiente. Corrí al bosque y los primeros animales que encontré fueron mi presa. Tuve suerte de no encontrarme con ninguna persona. Me dio un escalofrío al pensar eso. Sin embargo, siendo mujer lobo no sentí culpa alguna por eso. Y el recuerdo estuvo conmigo todo el día, yo estaba segura de que no lo había olvidado. Pero cuando escuché a mamá diciendo eso, la culpa de lo que había hecho me golpeó en la boca del estómago. Era obvio. Por eso mi rostro se veía mejor. Maté a esos animales y comí de su carne y bebí de su sangre. Sólo allí me sentí satisfecha. Jamás me había ocurrido eso. Bueno, excepto por aquella vez. ¡NO! Sacudí la cabeza, alejando los malos recuerdos. Busqué mis auriculares y puse a todo volumen un CD de Alice Cooper. Quería distraerme hasta que se hiciera de noche y pudiera escaparme otra vez.

...

La noche llegó antes de que me diera cuenta. No me di cuenta por la hora, si no por las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Me estaba transformando otra vez. Corrí por los pasillos oscuros de la casa, dirigiéndome hacia la azotea. Abrí la puerta que dirigía allí y me detuve en seco. Barnabas estaba allí.

**Continuará….**

**Nota de autora 2:** Este capítulo se me hizo muy largo. Me gusta el hecho de que Carolyn tenga una personalidad egoísta siendo mujer lobo y que (aunque recuerde lo que hizo en ese estado) luego se sienta culpable. Espero que les haya gustado...

Ya subí un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia de **Dark Shadows**, se llama **"El dulce sabor de su sangre",** mirénla :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	12. La verdad

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Dark Shadows**

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora**: Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes :D Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews... (Por cierto si alguien quiere darme ideas, mándeme un mensaje privado) Bueno, sigamos...

**Capítulo 12: La verdad**

Me estaba transformando otra vez. Corrí por los pasillos oscuros de la casa, dirigiéndome hacia la azotea. Abrí la puerta que dirigía allí y me detuve en seco. Barnabas estaba allí. Contuve mi respiración al verlo y me quedé quieta en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí?

Él tambien se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Me miró fijamente y luego dijo:

"Carolyn, por favor, no te vayas ahora" luego se apoyó en la baranda de la azotea, mirando hacia el cielo "No quiero que me detestes, por eso vine aquí a pensar" Yo me quedé en la misma posición, respirando violentamente. Lo sentía en mi cuerpo. Sólo unos minutos más y sería mujer lobo. No podía volver a entrar, corría el riesgo de que mi familia se entere. Sin querer un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta. Pero Barnabas siguió hablando "Sé que crees que maté a esos animales, pero no fue así" Barnabas se dio vuelta y se acercó a mí. Yo sentía el sudor frío caerme por la espalda y el rostro. Él no se callaba "Tienes que confiar en mí. Cuando te prometí que dejaría de matar por mi sed de sangre, fue cierto. Cumplí mi promesa hasta ahora y..."

"¡Ya cállate!" le grité de repente, agarrándome con fuerza del borde de la puerta. Caí sentada en el suelo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Estaba a punto de suceder.

"Carolyn ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves terrible" me dijo Barnabas, acercándose más a ayudarme.

"¡Quédate donde estás!" le grité, tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

"Carolyn, yo..." siguió hablando él, pero no lo escuché. ¿Por qué no se callaba? Me dolía pensar pero hubo algo que pude entender. Tenía que decírselo. Ya.

"Barnabas" dije, poniéndome de pie, tratando de reganar el control de mi fuerza "Sé que tú no mataste a esos animales"

"Entonces ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo?" me preguntó, confundido.

"Jamás estuve enojada contigo. Estaba enojada conmigo." mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, otro gruñido había escapado de mi garganta. Sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía "Esto era lo que yo ocultaba. Este es mi secreto" y luego, vinieron los retorcijones. Mi cuerpo convulsionó violentamente, sentí que colmillos crecían, así como el resto de mi mandíbula. Mis manos se habían llenado de pelo, mis piernas cambiaron de forma y mis uñas se convirtieron en aterradoras garras. Y luego, me sentí fuerte otra vez. Suspiré con fuerza, sintiéndome muchísimo mejor nuevamente. Ahora podía gozar de mis poderes sobrenaturales. Lentamente, mi mirada encontró la de Barnabas. Se había quedado mudo. Sus ojos negros brillaban por la sorpresa.

"¿Eres...?" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Sí. Barnabas, soy una mujer lobo"

"Entonces, tú los mataste. A esos animales ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Era complicado. Eres la primera persona que lo descubre." le dije. Barnabas se acercó a mí y me dijo:

"Entiendo eso, pero... si tú tambien tenías acceso al laboratorio de Hoffman, ¿Por qué mataste a los animales?"

Agaché mi mirada y le contesté: "La noche anterior, fue la primera noche de luna llena. Fui al laboratorio, pero, por alguna razón, esa sangre no me saciaba. Mi cuerpo me pedía carne. Y hay algo de lo que estoy segura, cuando soy así, mi instinto se sobrepone a lo que siento. Y mi instinto es muy egoísta. No sé que me poseyó esa noche. Tuve suerte de no encontrarme con ninguna persona, o estaríamos hablando de un asesinato mayor. Nunca había tenido tantas ansias por la carne viva. No desde..." y me quedé callada.

"¿Desde cuándo?" me preguntó Barnabas. Los recuerdos de lo que casi revelo eran horribles y traté de alejarlos. Pero por lo contrario, crecían. De repente, sentí una mano helada en mi hombro "Carolyn, puedes decirme"

Antes de darme cuenta, yo ya había saltado de la azotea y había escapado hacia el bosque. Escapando de mi pasado. Ese secreto era incluso peor que mi condición sobrenatural. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y sabía muy bien que él me estaba siguiendo. Él era como yo. Él también podía correr a velocidades increíbles. Pero yo me sentía débil por dentro. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer.

"¡Carolyn! ¡Vuelve!" gritaba Barnabas detrás de mí. Pero yo seguía corriendo. Escapando de mis recuerdos y del hombre al que yo amaba. Lo odiaba a veces, eso es cierto. Pero definitivamente lo amaba. Y si lo amaba, él tenía que saberlo. Me detuve y esperé a que él me alcanzara "Carolyn ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Barnabas, hay algo más que llevo oculto"

"¿Qué es?" me preguntó. Le hice una seña para que nos sentemos en el suelo y le relaté mi historia.

"Soy mujer lobo desde que tengo memoria. Al principio, cuando me transformaba, me escapaba de mi casa y me escondía en cuevas a llorar. Era muy solitaria. Cuando iba al jardín de niños, no dejaba que nadie se me acercara. Hice lo mismo en la escuela primaria. En esos tiempos, aprendí a manejar cada vez mejor mis cualidades, así como tambien a controlar aquellas desgracias que mi condición provocan. Como lo del instinto asesino. Una vez, era el último día de luna llena y yo estaba muy triste y estaba llorando en una cueva, cerca del lago. Y de repente, escuché la voz de un hombre. Me preguntaba qué me pasaba y me pedía que saliera de allí. Yo no podía salir, él se asustaría de mi aspecto de lobo, asi que le grité que se alejara. Pero el hombre insistió y se metió en la cueva. En ese momento, invadió mi cuerpo una ira que hacía que me hirviera la sangre. Lo volví a advertir que se marchara, pero el hombre sacó un revólver y comenzó a dispararme. Eso me enojó mucho más y lo ataqué. El corrió fuera de la cueva y pude ver que era policía. Salté sobre él y él cayó al suelo. Llorando el hombre me suplico piedad, me habló de su familia, de sus hijas. Pero no me importó. Mi mente no pensaba, sólo seguía a mi instinto. No fue hasta el día siguiente en que me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y para peores, el policía era padre de una compañera mía de clase. Fue la cosa más horrible que he hecho, Barnabas. Y es un recuerdo que había llevado oculto en mí... hasta ahora" con el dorso de mi palma, sequé todas las lágrimas que habían caído sobre mi rostro. Barnabas me abrazó y me sentí confortada en sus brazos.

"No me importa lo que hayas hecho antes. Yo amo lo que eres ahora. Sí, Carolyn. Yo te amo y con gusto esperaré el día en el que tú estés lista para decirme lo mismo" me susurró al oído. Yo seguía llorando, aunque escuché sus palabras. Pero lentamente, acogida en sus brazos, me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente, desperté en mi cama, siendo humana otra vez. Mis ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto y la tristeza aún no me había abandonado. Pero sentía todo un peso menos en mí. Le había dicho la verdad y de todas formas él me había aceptado. Abrí los ojos y noté que no había luz en mi cuarto. Al parecer, alguien había arreglado mis cortinas.

"Buenos días" escuché a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Barnabas, sentando en el borde mi cama. Se reclinó sobre mí y me besó en los labios.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté.

"Quería asegurarme de que estés bien" me dijo. Le sonreí.

"Gracias"

El me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio cuando de repente sonaron golpes en la puerta.

"¡Carolyn! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Déjame pasar!" era la voz de la doctora Hoffman. Ella estaba tocando la puerta y Barnabas estaba sentado en mi cama. Los dos nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

**Continuará….**

**Nota de autora 2:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia triste de Carolyn. Y ahora tienen un nuevo problema, Hoffman los va a descubrir ¿O no? ¿Qué dicen?

Ya subí un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia de** Dark Shadows**, se llama **"El dulce sabor de su sangre",** mírenla :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	13. Visión momentánea

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing:** Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** Después de tanto tiempo, voy a seguir con esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando... Gracias a todas las reviews :D

**Capítulo 13: Visión momentánea**

"¡Carolyn! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Déjame pasar!" era la voz de la doctora Hoffman. Ella estaba tocando la puerta y Barnabas estaba sentado en mi cama. Los dos nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Qué hacemos?" me preguntó Barnabas.

"No lo sé, pero baja la voz" le dije, mirando desesperada mi cuarto. Era plena mañana, si Barnabas llegaba a escaparse por allí, se quemaría vivo. Por otra parte, si se enteraban que Barnabas estaba en mi habitación, la que sería quemada viva sería yo.

"Ya sé" le dije. "Metete en mi armario" señalé el armario detrás de él "Y quédate callado" Barnabas asintió, mientras se metía en el armario. Entonces, abrí la puerta tan sólo un poco, para asomar la cara. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Carolyn ¿Estás sola?" me preguntó la doctora Hoffman.

"Sí ¿Por qué?"

"Escuché voces"

"Ah... era yo cantando. Estaba con auriculares puestos" contesté, tratando de cubrirme. Julia levantó sus dos cejas y me preguntó:

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Tragando saliva, le contesté "Claro, pasa"

Julia entró, mirando alrededor, mientras yo me apoyaba contra el armario en dónde se había escondido Barnabas.

"¿Puedo preguntarte como es tu relación con Barnabas?" preguntó de golpe Julia, sentándose en mi cama.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté a la defensiva.

"Me refiero a que los veo muy cercanos" dijo ella.

"Pues... me llevo bien con él. Es decir, es un sujeto muy interesante. Tiene doscientos años" traté de sonar lo más convincente posible. "¿Quién no sentiría curiosidad?"

Julia asintió "Tienes razón. Sólo preguntaba, pues lo necesitaba para la evaluación psicológica de este mes." Julia me sonrió. Parecía que de verdad lo había creído. Quizás ella no sospechaba tanto como yo pensaba. Después se levantó y me dijo: "Por cierto, hablando de tu evaluación... tengo que decirte algo sobre tu condición física"

Ahora la conversación iba hacia otra parte. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Pues, he notado que una vez al mes, durante unos días, te pones muy débil. Dejas de comer, incluso de nota en tu piel. Y es siempre una vez al mes" comenzó Julia. Yo me puse en estado de alerta. ¿Acaso había adivinado que soy una mujer lobo?

"Ajah..." dije, tan sólo por hacer un sonido.

"Entonces, creo que eso tiene que ver con tu período. Creo que eso te deja anémica. Por eso estas tan débil. Así que, cada vez que tengas la menstruación, te inyectaré calcio y hierro para que no debilites" me explicó. Mi cuerpo se relajó. Ella no sabía mi secreto.

"Bueno, está bien" le contesté. Julia se acercó a la puerta y me dijo antes de salir:

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Baja a desayunar. Tu madre se pondrá molesta si no" y se fue, cerrando la puerta. Yo en cambio, cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Que situación más incómoda. En eso, sentí unos golpecitos detrás de mí y un murmuro:

"¿Carolyn? ¿Ya puedo salir?" era Barnabas, adentro del armario. Me aparté y abrí las puertas. Era un tanto graciosa la forma en que se había acomodado entre mi ropa.

"Vamos, sal de ahí" le ordené, tendiéndole la mano.

"Eso estuvo cerca" me dijo.

"Sí, ahora tenemos que ver la forma de que salgas de aquí sin usar la puerta." le expliqué.

"Bueno... no puedo usar la ventana ni la puerta. La verdad no sé. Mi padre no había puesto ningún pasadizo en esta habitación" dijo él.

"Pasadizo. ¡Claro, el pasadizo!" exclamé de repente. Barnabas me contempló extrañado mientras yo saltaba a la viga del techo de mi cuarto y comenzaba golpetear las maderas.

"¿Qué haces, Carolyn?"

"Espera y verás" dije, concentrándome. Eran dos tablas luego de la viga superior, y esa se supondría que tendría que... "Ya salió" sostuve la tabla entre mis manos, revelando el pasadizo que había en el techo. Barnabas subió a la viga de un salto y me dijo:

"¡Wow! Yo mismo vi cómo se construía esta mansión y jamás supe de este pasadizo"

"Es que lo hice yo. Era para salir de noche, en el caso de que hubiera gente afuera, para que no vieran mi transformación" comenté "Te guiará hacia un cuarto del tercer piso. De ahí puedes bajar luego"

"Lo haré." Barnabas me dio un beso en los labios y luego dijo "Te veo en el desayuno"

"Y en la azotea esta noche" continué.

[...]

Barnabas y yo habíamos subido, luego de llegar a la azotea, hacia la torre más alta de Collinwood. Estábamos allí sentados, hablando. No sé de qué. Pero la estábamos pasando bien. El clima estuvo agradable, hasta que dieron las dos de la mañana. Sonó un trueno detrás de nosotros y comprendimos que iba a llover pronto.

"Deberíamos entrar" le dije.

"¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que no nos enfermaremos" me contestó Barnabas, rodeándome con su brazo.

"Tienes razón... es que... si llueve... puede ser que..." no pude seguir hablando porque Barnabas me besó. Con pasión, como siempre eran sus besos. Y tambien como siempre, dejé de pensar cuando lo hizo.

"Hablas demasiado, querida" me murmuró, besándome en el cuello. No pude evitar reírme, pues a veces me hacía cosquillas. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, mientras él seguía besando mi cuello. Mis ojos quedaban en dirección hacia la entrada de la mansión. Allí, en medio de la noche, me pareció ver algo. A alguien en realidad, parecía que nos observaba.

"Barnabas" le dije, en alerta. Todo mi cuerpo se tensionó, así que él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó. Sólo por un segundo, lo miré a él para decirle:

"Allí, ¿No ves...?" pero no terminé la pregunta, pues la persona que yo había visto, había desaparecido.

"¿Qué cosa, Carolyn? Allí no hay nada" me dijo Barnabas. Yo seguía mirando hacia allí.

"Es que... creí ver... una mujer rubia observándonos."

**Continuará….**

**Nota de autora 2:** ¿Quién creen que sea la mujer rubia? :D Sigan leyendo, please :D

Ya subí un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia de **Dark Shadows**, se llama **"El dulce sabor de su sangre",** mirénla :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	14. La mujer rubia

**Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Dark Shadows

**Pairing**: Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

**Summary:** Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

**Nota de autora:** Una vez más, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me había bloqueado en mis historias :D Espero que les guste este capítulo...

**Capítulo 14: La mujer rubia**

Me había despertado de buen humor, en serio. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que hice fue sonreír. Después de desperezarme en la cama, me levanté y me vestí. Sabía que Barnabas no estaría en el desayuno. La noche anterior, mientras bajábamos del techo, me dijo que estaba cansado. De hecho, eso era culpa mía. Él era un vampiro y solía dormir de día, pero por mí, a veces estaba despierto de noche y de día.

No sucedió nada interesante en el desayuno, todos hicieron lo suyo y se retiraron a sus asuntos. Yo en general, luego de desayunar, iba a mi dormitorio a escuchar a Alice Cooper, tirada en la cama. Pero ese día. Ese día estaba demasiado feliz. Así que tomé mi walkman, me calcé los auriculares y fui caminando por los largos pasillos de la casa. Sin darme cuenta, iba sacudiendo la cabeza y escuché que alguien me decía:

"Tú debes ser Carolyn"

No reconocí la voz. De pronto, alcé la vista y noté que de alguna forma había llegado al primer piso. Pero no era lo más importante. Mire asombrada a la mujer rubia que me hablaba. Ella se acercó un poco y me dijo:

"Te estás transformando en una hermosa criatura"

Y de repente, tanto la mujer extraña como yo, nos sobresaltamos con otra voz.

"¡Angelique!" mi madre estaba parada en el centro de las escaleras, con una expresión de disgusto.

"¡Elizabeth!" contestó la tal Angelique, con un tono burlón y me dio la espalda. "Luces bien" le dijo a mi madre. Disimuladamente, caminé hacia atrás y di la vuelta al corredor. Pero no me fui lejos. Me quedé lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación. Con mi oído de lobezna, no me costaría mucho.

"¿A qué debemos el placer?" le preguntó mi madre.

"Vengo en nombre del ayuntamiento para darle la bienvenida a Collinsport al nuevo visitante" la voz de la otra mujer sonaba tan inocente, que juraría que tenía segundas intenciones.

"Está dormido, me temo" contestó mamá.

"¿Durante el día? ¡Qué raro!" la voz de Angelique seguía siendo burlona.

"¡¿Qué es ese ruido infernal?!" se oyó la voz de Barnabas de repente. Allí, no me abstuve de mirar. Me asomé un poco y los pude distinguir de lejos.

"Barnabas, tenemos visita" mi mamá, afirmó, mientras Angelique subía las escaleras.

"Disculpe, señora. Estaba durmiendo. Debo dar miedo" dijo Barnabas, dándole la mano a Angelique. Ella la tomó y su voz cambió de inocente a vengativa.

"Hola, Barnabas" y ella se acercó peligrosamente a él "Mi nombre es Angie Bouchard"

Desde donde yo me encontraba, sólo podía ver la espalda de Angelique y los rostros de Barnabas y mamá. Y el de Barnabas lucía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Así que ese es tu nombre" dijo Barnabas, con los ojos clavados en ella. ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿Cómo habría de conocerla? Si él había estado encerrado durante doscientos años, no podía ser. "¿Sabes lo que me gustaría mucho hacerte?" dijo Barnabas.

"Sólo me lo puedo imaginar" continuó Angelique, en tono sugestivo. Mi mamá puso cara de asco.

"Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo en el estudio. Con tu permiso, Elizabeth" pidió Barnabas, y mamá sólo asintió con la cabeza. Observé a Barnabas subir las escaleras, con Angelique siguiéndolo. Ella lo miraba de forma diabólica. Cuando no quedó nadie allí, yo estaba inmóvil. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido. De algo estaba segura, esa mujer, la rubia bonita que acababa de llegar, era la mima que había visto la noche anterior observándonos a mí y a Barnabas.

Corrí hacia el estudio de mamá. Sigilosamente prar no ser oída, pues el oído de Barnabas era tan agudo como el mío, los vi entrar en el estudio. Me acerqué a la puerta cerrada y espié por el ojo de la cerradura. Barnabas estaba gritándole:

"¡Cómo te atreves a molestar a mi familia con...!" y el regaño de Barnabas fue reemplazado por la boca de Angelique. ¡Ella lo estaba besando! Me sentí destruida y enojada a la vez; y sólo me limité a taparme la boca para no gritar. Sentí un revuelto en el estómago y las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos. No soportaba estar allí, así que me fui corriendo. Salí de la casa y fui a esconderme cerca del Risco de la Viuda. Cuando estuve en la orilla de este, sólo pude lanzar un grito ahogado de sufrimiento, que nadie habrá escuchado.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Bueno, esta parte de la historia ya se mete en la película misma...Espero que les haya gustado...

Ya subí un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia de Dark Shadows, se llama **"El dulce sabor de su sangre",** mírenla :D

**Dejen review**

**Besos**

**Shenelopefan 3**


	15. Angelique

Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte

Rating: T

Fandom: Dark Shadows

Pairing: Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

Summary: Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

Nota de autora: Una vez más, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me había bloqueado en mis historias :D Espero que les guste este capítulo...

Capítulo 15: Angelique

Las horas pasaron lentas mientras el sol caía y yo me mantenía con la vista al horizonte, sentada contra un árbol en el Risco de la Viuda. Mis lágrimas ya se habían secado sobre mis mejillas y la noche fría me envolvía. Y en eso, se oyó un crujido detrás de mí. Yo sabía muy bien qué era. Comencé a sentir su olor hace como diez minutos. Sin embargo, me quedé quieta.

"Carolyn, ¿Qué haces aquí?" me preguntó, sin acercarse mucho. Yo hice como que no había escuchado nada y seguí mirando hacia la oscura noche. Volvió a insistir, poniéndose de pie frente a mí. "Carolyn ¿Qué pasa?"

Sin dejar de ver hacia otra parte, escupí las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta "¿Quién era ella?"

"¿Quién?" me preguntó, fingiendo no saber. Me puse de pie de inmediato y le miré directo a los ojos.

"¿Quién era la mujer rubia, Barnabas?"

Él se quedó callado mirándome. Como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas "Ella era una conocida" dijo al fin.

"¿Conocida? No sabía que besabas a todas tus conocidas" le repliqué cruzada de brazos.

"¿Nos viste?"

"Vi como se besaban y tuve que irme"

"Carolyn, entonces no sabes la verdad" me dijo él, tratando de tocarme, aunque yo me encogí y me aparté.

"¿Qué verdad? ¿Acaso me has traicionado?" le grité y me di la vuelta para marcharme, ya no soportaba verlo. No obstante, sus dos manos sobre mi cuerpo me detuvieron. Ese era mi punto débil, cuando él me tocaba.

"Carolyn, por favor" murmuró en mi oído y giré para verlo. Barnabas estaba llorando. Sujetando aún mis dos manos, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y dijo:"Mi querida Carolyn. No podría jamás traicionarte y el día en que lo haga caminaré yo mismo hacia el sol y me quemaré vivo. Tienes razones para sospechar de mí, lo entiendo, pero.. solo te suplico que me escuches y te diré toda la verdad.

En sus ojos había desesperación y algo que no podía ocultar, su sinceridad. Me senté junto a él y me contó una larga, larga historia.

.

"Entonces, Angelique es una bruja. Y es ella la que te convirtió en un vampiro" dije cuando él terminó de hablar, razonando la nueva información que tenía.

"Sí, fue ella la que maldijo a mi familia y es ella la que aún hoy le causa miseria a los Collins"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer respecto a eso? Si ella te encontró querrá vengarse otra vez. Sobre todo si ya sabe de nosotros"

"Ya he hablado con tu madre. Le mostré un pasadizo para conseguir dinero. Reconstruiremos el negocio familiar" afirmó Barnabas.

"Pero.. ¿Cómo lo harás? Barnabas, sabes bien que no puedes estar en el sol" le expliqué.

"Hay formas, Carolyn. Encontraré la forma" Barnabas tomó mi mano otra vez "Entonces... ¿Estamos bien?"

Le sonreí aliviada "Sí, estamos bien."

"No sé que haría si te perdiera" me susurró antes de volver a besarme.

.

Los siguientes meses pasaron volando y casi sin noticias sobre Angelique. Barnabas había ayudado a mamá y al tío Roger a restaurar la casa y la fábrica de enlatados. La forma que había encontrado para poder estar al sol fue tapar todo su cuerpo con ropa oscura. Pantalones, saco, sombrero, lentes, guantes y junto con todo eso, lentes de sol negros. Íbamos a la fábrica en construcción casi todos los días. Era gracioso ver a Barnabas vestido de esa forma tan extraña. Cada tanto, yo veía a una mujer de cabello rubio mirando desde la fábrica Angel Bay, de la misma forma en que un animal mira a su presa antes de cazarla. Barnabas decía que me tranquilizara, que Angelique aún no sabía de lo nuestro, pero yo sabía que ella nos había visto en el techo la noche anterior a su llegada.

En fin, una mañana, Barnabas sugirió en el desayuno, hacer un baile para promover el negocio familiar.

"Ya no se hacen bailes, eso es muy antiguo" le comenté, metiéndome un pedazo de melón en la boca.

"¿Y qué se hacen entonces, señorita Carolyn?" era obvio que él no comprendía de que le hablaba.

"Se hacen Happenings"

"¿Y como es eso?" preguntó.

"Se consiguen bolas de espejos" sugerí.

"Lo que eso sea, lo tendremos"

"Y también alcohol, mucho alcohol" dije, pasandome la lengua por los labios.

"¡Carolyn!" exclamó mamá, desde la otra punta.

"Y... Alice Cooper"

"Creo recordar una Alice Cooper de mi juventud" murmuró Barnabas, sin saber que yo hablaba de un cantante famoso. "La Señora Cooper será nuestra invitada" afirmó seguro. Cuando todos se estaban levantando de la mesa del desayuno, la puesta principal sonó tres veces. Willie fue a abrirla y pude reconocer a la mujer que estaba allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Angie?" preguntó Roger. Ella dio dos pasos adentro de la casa con una sonrisa cruel en su bello rostro.

"Quiero hablar con Barnabas" Angelique le guiñó el ojo a Barnabas.

"¿De qué? Si se puede saber" inquirió mamá, cruzandose de brazos enojada.

"En privado, Liz" le dijo en forma burlona y caminó hacia Barnabas.

"Vamos al estudio" le dijo él, haciendo un gesto para que Angelique pasara hacia las escaleras. Cuando ella nos dio la espalda, Barnabas me susurró muy bajo para que nadie más oyera "Carolyn, quiero que escuches la conversación"

Asentí y Barnabas subió "Detesto a esa mujer" le dijo mamá a Roger, mientras yo me iba hacia el estudio por otro camino. Fui por un pasillo y cuando estuve sola, salté hacia las vigas del techo y me metí en uno de los pasadizos que yo había creado. Lentamente, me arrastré hasta que estuve sobre el techo del estudio y encontré un pequeño hueco, en dónde podía ver todo lo que sucedía.

Continuará...

Nota de autora 2: Espero que les haya gustado...

Ya subí un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia de Dark Shadows, se llama "El dulce sabor de su sangre", mirénla :D

Dejen review

Besos

Shenelopefan 3


	16. Amenaza

Título: Te odio por hacerme amarte

Rating: T

Fandom: Dark Shadows

Pairing: Carolyn Stoddard/Barnabas Collins

Summary: Barnabas llega a Collinwood y la primera persona que se interesa en él es Carolyn. Pero ¿Acaso ella lo aceptará en su corazón? ¿Su condición de mujer lobo la dejara amarlo? Barnalyn fic.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tim Burton

Nota de autora: Una vez más, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me había bloqueado en mis historias :D Espero que les guste este capítulo...

Capítulo 16: Amenaza

"Quiero comprar tu compañía" dijo Angelique, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.

"Jamás" dijo Barnabas, sentándose en un escritorio "No puedo ponerle precio al honor de mi familia"

"Déjalos intentar" murmuró ella, dejando un cheque sobre el escritorio. Desde donde yo estaba espiando, no podía ver la cifra.

"No sabía que mi visión de negocios te molestara tanto" declaró Barnabas, haciendo caso omiso al cheque.

"Hipnotizar pescadores no es visión de negocios Barnabas" dijo Angelique, sonriendo. "Quiero que aceptes" le ordenó.

"Mis términos son diferentes. Vete al infierno con presteza y haz que Asmodeus mismo succiones de tu pecho decadente" tuvo que morderme el labio para no reírme de la forma de hablar de Barnabas, incluso Angelique se burló de eso.

"Ya nadie habla como tú"

"Eso es cierto. Esta era aún es un misterio para mí. Dame una razón para no matarte" dijo Barnabas poniéndose de pie.

"Barnabas, no podemos seguir así. Somos dos peces grandes en una pecera" dijo Angelique acercándose a él peligrosamente "Podemos luchar por separado o juntos hacer pececitos" Angelique le guiñó el ojo.

"¿Qué quieres Angelique?" preguntó Barnabas enojado.

"¡Tu amor!" le gritó ella "Aún me amas. En algún lugar de ese frío e inerte corazón"

"No es cierto eso" contestó él.

"¿Y si te hiciera amarme?" ofreció ella, abriendo sus ojos grandes.

"¿Con qué? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Un muñequito de alfileres? Eso no es amor"

"Con esto" y de la nada, Angelique se quitó su abrigo, mostrando un ajustado vestido azul "El cuerpo por el que alguna vez rogaste"

"Angelique yo no..." dijo él, pero ella seguía hablando.

"Estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo y si sólo me tomas ahora" Angelique acarició la mejilla de Barnabas, haciendo sentir los mas grande de los celos, pero él se apartó.

"Ya no soy el que fui"

"Puedo cambiarlo" seguía ella.

"¿Y si me rehúso?"

Angelique hizo un movimiento extraño y le desabrochó la camisa a Barnabas "Destruiré todo lo que amas... empezando por la pequeña Carolyn, a la que miras tanto"

Y otra vez de la nada, Angelique besó a Barnabas. El enojo que sentía era casi incontrolable, pero Barnabas la apartó de él y le dijo "Angelique, basta. Ya no caeré más en tus encantos. Por favor, vete" y él le dio la espalda. Sin embargo, no pudo ir muy lejos, pues Angelique le agarró el brazo. La expresión de la bruja era impresionante, pues no se le movía una sola parte de su hermoso rostro, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la furia que sentía hacia Barnabas.

"Si no puedo tenerte, amor mío... te destruiré"

Barnabas no dijo nada, sólo se apartó más. Angelique tomó su abrigo y se fue de la habitación. Entonces, bajé de mi escondite y entré en el estudio.

"¿Lo escuchaste todo?" me preguntó Barnabas.

"Sí, esa mujer está enferma" suspiré y le dije "Debo decirte que tengo miedo"

Barnabas se acercó y me abrazó: "No tienes qué temer. Yo te protegeré"

Suspiré otra vez sobre él, su aroma se impregnaba sobre mí. Con calidez, Barnabas me dijo al oído: "¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?"

"Pero... ¿No crees que deberíamos ser más discretos?"

"Por favor, sólo sería un tío con su sobrina... y cuando nadie esté mirando" y así, Barnabas me besó. Su beso se fue profundizando cada vez más, y sus manos bajaron a mi cintura. Barnabas comenzó a caminar, llevándome hacia el sillón y apoyó su peso en mí. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y me gustaba.

"Barnabas" murmuré, cuando él comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"Carolyn. Hermosa Carolyn" decía él, contra la sensible piel de mi cuello "Quiero que seas mía"

"Quiero ser tuya"

"Nadie nos separará" murmuró otra vez, mirándome a los ojos.

"¡Barnabas!" se escuchó la voz de mi mamá en la puerta. Barnabas rodó sus ojos decepcionado.

"Bueno, nada nos separará excepto tu madre" me susurró para que mamá no oyera.

"No te preocupes, habrá tiempo" le dije y lo besé rápidamente, para volver a saltar al techo para irme a mi cuarto.

Continuará...

Nota de autora 2: Bueno, esta escena está en la pelí pero diferente...Espero que les haya gustado...

Ya subí un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia de Dark Shadows, se llama "El dulce sabor de su sangre", mirénla :D

Dejen review

Besos

Shenelopefan 3


End file.
